Because, your too amazing to loose baby
by pshhyaAmy
Summary: Ginny and Harry start all over, now that the world seems at peace. But will Harry's dangerous job and Ginny's last school year and dream to play quidditch tear them apart?  Read and Review


**Author's note: Well, hello. Im sure it's been awhile since I've been on fan fiction. I'm so busy these days, but i actually had the time to write this quick story. It's about Harry and Ginny obviously. I really don't know what i was going with is this story, but i wanted to you to tell me what you guys think. My story " Your heart will always beat in my world" hasn't been touched, but I'm actually going to work on it now. So please, continue reading. Ive changed the summary a little. But any who, Here is chapter one, and i hope you like it:]. PLEASE tell me what you guys think, is it well written? Does it have potential?. Well, enjoy**

******I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE SAID INTO THE BOOKS/MOVIES. THIS IS ALL MS. ROWLING'S AMAZING BRAIN AND I GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT. SO I AM NOT THE CREATOR.***** **

**OUT.**

CHAPTER ONE

Ginny Weasley found her self gathered in her kitchen with her mourned family. Tears filled the room, enough to fill a fountain. The sky, no matter how blue it seemed, always matched up too how each Weasley was feeling. The wind had hit the chimes off the burrow quite a bit, making the family even more quiet. Arthur and Molly stood together, still shattered from their sons loss, just a month ago. Ginny couldn't help but feel a knot tie in her stomach, at the thought of her Mother's heart. No parent wanted their child to die before them. It was very clear to the youngest Weasley that Fred was no longer alive, remote from the burrow. Gone. The only explosions Ginny and the rest of the family could hear were distant cries from George. A casual throw of items occurred, but rarely. As the 2nd week of Fred's death had passed, Ginny made it a daily routine too see her brother George, who lay on his cot, staring at the empty space that was once Fred's. After the 3rd week, she managed to get a laugh out of the fragile red head. The black eye was the clear evidence, and she herself found it quite funny.

"Please, never let me use one of your products again!" she squealed, shaking her head at the box of products. Really George." George laughed, making a face, showing that it seemed okay to be happy.

"Well, then I wouldn't be a brother would I? Fred would be happy" he laughed once again, but drowning his thoughts at the name of Fred. Ginny felt that same knot tighten in her stomach. George had hugged his baby sister, and he whispered into her fiery hair

"I miss him Gin. I really miss him" But Ginny knew that all to well, and hugged her brother back, feeling a tear on her shoulder. She couldn't help but cry too, her brother had so much ahead for him, he didn't know what to do now that half of him was no longer present.

"Listen, you go get dressed, the family really wants to see you. I want to see you" George looked at his sister for what seemed like minutes, nodded slightly and sat back on his bed, with that Ginny ran down the stairs for another day.

As for Harry Potter, Ginny always loved thinking about him. He had always knew how untie that knot, pulling her.

The day was Friday, The Weasley's had actually seemed to whine down a bit. Mrs. Weasley had even managed to make her famous meatballs and Arthur had worn the biggest smile in days. He had actually slipped out his wife's nickname, while she gave her husband an extra meatball.

"Thank you Molly wobbles." He'd whisper, but everyone had heard him right and clear. His ears had gone red while his cheeks heated up, Ginny aww'ed at her mother, who had just been doing the same.

Dinner had gone quite well that night, Ginny had felt the same, once again. Harry Potter had finally came back to the burrow from seeing his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. His face had been quite the opposite and he was smiling. Ginny couldn't help but ask him. She continued listening to Ron, who was complaining about the letters he'd gotten from Fans. She laughed at the fact that girls other then Hermione had wanted him, and was surprise to feel a hand slip into hers. Harry smiled sweetly at her, squeezing her hand a a little tighter. Harry gave her a soft nod towards the back door, and Ginny wasn't hesitant to agreeing.

"Mum, if you really need help, I can help you. Ron and I can help you" Ginny glared at Ron, who had ran quickly up to the attack. Hermione had already joined the bandwagon of helping, but once again Molly had shoo'd her.

"Ginny dear, its okay. I think Harry would like to speak to you? You better go find him, but not too long it's getting late." Her mother patted her shoulder, returning to her wand that was washing away the dishes.

"Your brother's Ron and George will help me, but really dear, go on. Hermione! What did I say! Sit sit!" she laughed, shooing Hermione once again. Ginny shyly smiled at Hermione, who shrugged. Then at her mother, and the back door.

"Well, Well. If it isn't thee Harry James Potter. Say, what brings you out hear?" she teased her boyfriend, sitting right next to Harry.

"I'm sure I made an appointment with this girl. Right, what was her name? Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Harry repeated in the same tone as Ginny. Once again Harry had been able to untie the knot that squeezed the emotion out of her. She soon began to feel a tingle around her waist, which made her go crazy. A pair of green eyes came into view all too quick, he closed her brown eyes, and went in for the kiss of a lifetime. She embraced her self into him, doing a victory dance in her mind. She love the feeling of Harry's lips, caressing hers. With Harry, she could control her sadness, and that was what she needed to doo.


End file.
